dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamodas
'Osamodas Main Page '(Updated) The Osamodas or Osamodas' Whip class are the summoners of the Dofus world. Out of all the classes Osamodas have the most summoning spells, and the most spells with which to buff both their summons and allies. Although some people may frown on Osamodas as their summons lengthen a battle, an Osamodas' true strength comes from these summons. Whether it be by mass summoning Gobballs, or a single summon empowered with Favouritism, Osamodas and their summons can be a formidable force to face. Despite mainly being focused on summoning, Osamodas do have several attack spells. Although an Osamodas is unlikely to charge an opponent, they can hit an opponent from afar with spells such as Ghostly Claw and Lashing Claw, as well as hitting through objects with Crow. And if the enemy does get too close, they are able to reposition with Subsititution and a well placed summon. Overall, being an Osamodas is very much a balancing act. Intuition plays a big deal as an Osamodas has to anticipate the moves of their summons (which can often act rather foolishly). This means an Osamodas has to be adaptable to any situation. Given all these spells and summons, an experienced Osamodas can be a versatile and effective character. Characteristics The Osamodas' characteristics DO affect those of their summons. As of an update in 2019, summons gain 50% of the Osamodas' relevant damage characteristic. For example a Gobball (deals water damage) summoned by an Osamodas would have 50% of their Chance and Water damage. Summons also gain a % of the Osamodas Vitality stat, this varies for each summon. Main Characteristics: * [[Chance|'Chance']]: 'Hits very hard, the main stat for a damage based Osamodas. Tumult is the highest single damage spell in your arsenal and increases the Power characteristic for 2 turns. Lashing Claw increases the final damage of summons on the target enemy. Finally the Gobball summon scales on the Osamodas' Chance and Water Damage stats. * 'Intelligence: The Intelligence Osamodas' functions as a support, there are 2 Fire attack spells, one of which does AoE damage and the other steals HP. Intelligence Osamodas have two summons; Red Wyrmling (removes Bewitchment) and Koalak Mummy (heals in an AoE around target). This stat will increase healing you do with Bestial Heal, or with healing weapons such as Boogey Wand. * Vitality: Although Vitality has no effect on any damage spells, it is still a very useful stat. An Osamodas' summons can only exist if their summoner is alive, as such, it is important for the Osamodas to last as long as they can. Summons also now receive a percentage of the Osamodas Vitality stat, this amount varies by summon. Other Characteristics: * Agility: Not a common build for Osamodas. Agility Osamodas playstyle revolves around map manipulation. They have access to knockbacks in the form of Gust and the Boar Summon. Agility also increases Critical Hit rate, which could make a Chaferfu Lancer work well as a tank summon. * Strength: Just no. There are no Strength based class spells available to the Osamodas. * Wisdom: Only recommended if you plan to leech. If playing solo, it's best to use scrolls of Wisdom and equipment to boost this stat instead of stat points gained from level increases. Class Spells The class spells available to members of the class are: Class Set The Class Set is the Innumerable Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build Temple At (8,2) is the The Temple of Osamodas, where you can get information about the class and fight the Osamodas Dopple. Trivia * Osamodas backwards is "sadomaso" which means sadistic masochist, relating to the practice of sadomasochism. Osamodas seem to enjoy pain for pleasure, which is a characteristic of both sadism and masochism. * The Osamodas god is believed to be the most powerful god and is actually a Demon. Category:Class